Blind Christmas
by Nisemono Akine
Summary: " Sekali saja, aku ingin melihat salju... " " Kau akan bisa melihatnya... Tak lama lagi. " " Kalau saja aku tau akan seperti ini jadinya, aku tidak akan pernah mau meminta untuk melihat salju, Len. " ngga pinter bikin summary, langsung baca aja ya oTL


**Blind Christmas**

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

Blind Christmas © Nisemono Akine

Bleach © Tite Kubo (cuma muncul judul sama satu karakter doing sih lol)

Warning:

Typo, Gajeness, Angst, OOC (mungkin)

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

and,

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

" Sekali saja, aku ingin melihat salju... ", katamu pelan.

" Sekarang, kau sudah melihatnya, kan? ", jawabnya.

Kau merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di telapak tanganmu. Seperti air, tapi berupa gumpalan. Kau berusaha melihatnya, membayangkan bentuknya hanya dengan merasakannya.

" Kau sudah melihatnya... ", katanya lirih.

" Yang aku maksud adalah 'melihat' dalam artian yang sebenarnya... Bukan seperti ini... ", genangan Kristal muncul di pelupuk matamu.

" Kau akan bisa melihatnya... Tak lama lagi... ", hiburnya.

Kau menggeleng, lalu menangkupkan kedua tanganmu yang sedang menggenggam gumpalan dingin itu. Kristal itu jatuh ke tanganmu, membasahi tanganmu yang mulai menghangat karena digenggamnya.

_3 tahun sebelumnya._

Kau kehilangan matamu dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Di saat itulah, dia datang. Laki-laki yang hanya kau dengar suaranya, tanpa bisa melihatnya. Dan laki-laki itu yang merubah hidupmu.

" Aku Len Kagamine. Kamu? ", itu kata pertama yang dia ucapkan padamu.

"Rin Kagene. Aku ada di mana? ", balasmu.

" Rumah sakit. Tenang saja, aku sudah menghubungi keluargamu. ", jawabnya.

" ... Kenapa di sini gelap sekali...? ", tanyamu lagi.

" ... Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Kamu kehilangan matamu karena sebuah kecelakaan. ", jawabnya sabar.

Bayangan bus yang menabrak mobil yang kau kendarai sekeluarga muncul di benakmu. Kamu meraba matamu, dan menemukan perban yang melilit di sana. Mendadak, kau menjadi sangat rapuh. Kau mulai berpikir bahwa kau sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi, tidak bisa membaca lagi, dan kau mulai berpikir bahwa tidak bisa melihat adalah akhir dari segalanya.

" Hei, jangan menangis. Ini kan hari Natal. ", hiburnya.

Kau merasakan sesuatu merembes keluar dari perbanmu. Kristal bening itu meluncur turun, membasahi wajah dan tanganmu yang masih memegang perban.

" Kau memang tidak bisa melihat dengan matamu, tapi kamu masih bisa melihat dengan mata hatimu, kan? ", hiburnya lagi, membuatmu tersentak. Kau menghentikan air matamu, lalu mencoba menoleh ke asal suara.

" Kau suka Bleach, kan? Tau Kaname Tousen? ", tanyanya pelan, sambil menggenggam tanganmu.

Kau langsung menangkap maksud perkataannya, dan mulai tersenyum.

_2 tahun sebelumnya._

" Sekali saja, aku ingin melihat salju... ", katamu lirih.

" Memangnya kamu tidak pernah melihat salju? ", tanyanya penasaran.

" Tidak. Begitu aku datang ke Osaka, aku langsung kecelakaan. ", jawabmu.

" ... Maaf... ", dia meminta maaf.

" Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. ", katamu menggigit bibir, mencoba menahan tangis.

" Kalau mau menangis, menangislah... ", katanya.

Akhirnya Kristal itu turun juga dari mata imitasimu. Sekarang, berkat Len, kamu bisa melihat dengan hati. Kamu bisa melihat dengan telingamu. Kamu bisa melihat dengan tanganmu. Kamu bisa melihat dengan hidungmu.

" Tidak apa-apa. Suatu saat, kamu akan bisa melihat salju. Salju itu indah, lho. Apalagi di hari Natal seperti ini. Berpadu dengan warna merah dan hijau. ", hiburnya.

" ... Makasih, Len... ", katamu lirih.

Len hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataanmu, lalu menggandeng tanganmu keluar dari taman rumah sakit yang dulu pernah merawatmu. Dalam hatinya, dia bertekad membuatmu bisa melihat lagi. Karena dia menyukaimu.

_1 tahun sebelumnya._

" Sekali saja, aku ingin melihat salju... ", katamu pelan.

" Sekarang, kau sudah melihatnya, kan? ", jawabnya, " Natal tidak akan terasa 'Natal' tanpa salju. ".

Kau merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di telapak tanganmu. Seperti air, tapi berupa gumpalan. Kau berusaha melihatnya, membayangkan bentuknya hanya dengan merasakannya.

" Kau sudah melihatnya... ", katanya lirih.

" Yang aku maksud adalah 'melihat' dalam artian yang sebenarnya... Bukan seperti ini... ", genangan Kristal muncul di pelupuk matamu.

" Kau akan bisa melihatnya... Tak lama lagi... ", hiburnya.

Kau menggeleng, lalu menangkupkan kedua tanganmu yang sedang menggenggam gumpalan dingin itu. Kristal itu jatuh ke tanganmu, membasahi kulitmu yang mulai menghangat karena digenggamnya.

" Aku menyukaimu. ", katanya pelan.

" Aku juga. ", balasmu.

" Aku akan menjaga impianmu. ", katanya lagi.

" Aku tau. ", jawabmu.

Kamu tersenyum, menatapnya dengan bola mata palsu itu, lalu merasakan sesuatu mengecup pipimu.

_Sekarang._

" Kalau saja aku tau akan seperti ini jadinya, aku tidak akan pernah mau meminta untuk melihat salju, Len. ", katamu sendu.

Kini, kau berdiri di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan namanya. Sudah tidak ada lagi air mata, karena dia telah berpesan padamu untuk tidak menangis. Mata azure miliknya itu kini milikmu, dan yang tidak pernah kau tau dari dia adalah bahwa dia telah koma bertahun-tahun. Kini dia telah meinggalkan peninggalannya padamu. Entah dengan cara apa Len bisa menemuimu, lalu memutuskan untuk mentransplantasikan mata azure indahnya padamu.

" Kau baik-baik saja di sana, Len? Di sini dingin. Kau memakai baju hangatmu, kan? ", tanyamu pada seonggok batu itu.

" Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Di sini sudah terasa nuansa Natal-nya. Aku senang bisa merasakannya lagi seperti di Indonesia dulu. ", katamu sambil melirik jalan di depan tanah pekuburan. Penuh dengan nuansa warna merah, putih, dan hijau. Kau tersenyum kecil.

" Natal kali ini, aku merasa kesepian tanpamu. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah punya banyak teman dari internet. Rui, Rei... Oh well, nama mereka hampir mirip denganku. Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan orang dengan nama 'Ran' atau 'Ron'? Hahaha. ", kau tertawa kecil.

Kau merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kepalamu, dan secara reflex kau memandang langit. Gumpalan putih itu melayang di langit Osaka. Matamu terbelalak kaget melihat gumpalan putih itu. Satu gumpalan itu melayang jatuh di atas telapak tanganmu. Kau memejamkan matamu. Merasakan dinginnya benda itu. Entah kenapa, Kristal itu terbentuk di sudut matamu.

" Inikah salju? Begitu indah... ", gumammu, " Terima kasih, Len... ".

Kau menangkupkan kedua tanganmu di depan dada, dan mulai berdoa.

" Nah, aku harus pergi. Baik-baik di sana, ya. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan main ke tempatmu. ", katamu, lalu berbalik meninggalkan gundukan tanah berhias bunga itu.

" Aku menunggumu, Rin. ".

Kau terbelalak, berbalik dan menatap batu nisan Len. Entah ini ilusi atau bukan, Rin melihat sosok Len berjalan melewati makam'nya'.

" ... Len? ", kau menarik lengan bajunya.

Dia berbalik, " Kau siapa? ".

Kau tersenyum, " Bukan siapa-siapa. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mirip dengan orang yang kusayangi. ".

" Benarkah? ", tanyanya kaget, " Aku Rinto Akigami. ".

" Aku Rin Nemigaka. ", balasmu.

**_=THE END=_**

* * *

**Author's Bacot Area**

Pe-perkenalkan, aku Nisemono Akine, author baru di sini owo") Panggil aja Nise/Aki/Impostor #heh?

Maaf kalo ini ceritanya rada maksa XD Nise masih amatiran bikin cerita oTL

Mind to RnR? owo


End file.
